


Underworld Discussion

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: Vampire Joss, Human Vlad [9]
Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer, The Slayer Chronicles - Zac Brewer
Genre: Human Vlad, International Fanworks Day 2018, M/M, Underworld movies, vampire Joss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Vlad comes home with the Underworld movies. Joss is in his living room.





	Underworld Discussion

**Author's Note:**

> If I ever get around to actually rewatching the Underworld series and write comments, I'll post it as chapters here. Don't hold out hope.  
> I'm trying to do the fanwork thing. I'm not sure if I succeeded

“I got the entire Underworld series!” I called as I stepped into my house. Nobody responded, and I shrugged, kicking my shoes off before heading into the living room.

                Joss was curled up on the couch with a plate of cinnamon chocolate chip cookies that he was obsessed with for some reason. The T.V. was on with Van Helsing, and I made a face. The movie was personally offensive; after all, my boyfriend is a vampire.

                He glanced up at me, and I caught sight of his shirt that had Selene and Michael tangled up in each other with words framing them. Joss had fully introduced me into his rabbit hole of Underworld with his claim that there were witches in it. He smiled, setting the plate of cookies on the coffee table and standing up, fully showing his shirt that had text around the picture: “Cross-lovers are the best.”

                “I didn’t know shirts like that existed.”

                Joss casually turned the T.V. off with a sly smile. “Well, I have one, don’t I? Now, what order should we watch them in? They have that flashback movie.”

                I looked at the shirt suspiciously. “Can’t you just…” I made vague gestures before I finally I came across what I wanted to say. “Make me see it?”

                Joss grabbed the prequel. “Let’s watch chronologically. The link between them is interesting to look at. And maybe I can finally identify the origins of the mysterious witches. I have a theory, but I want to see if I can note where it happens in the prequel.”

                “I don’t even know if these witches exist.”

                Joss looked at me with an innocent look. “Would I lie to you?”

                That didn’t deign a response, since it'd take us a couple years before we came clean with each other about our knowledge of real life vampires. But it was better not to mention that and just sit on the couch and curl up beside my boyfriend and lose myself in the movie and Joss’s comments. He practically shone as he whispered in my ear.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to redo the last paragraph when I realized it didn't match up with what I previously written, and now I have to go create a little timeline so I can keep how old they are in each piece.


End file.
